Ikkaku Madarame/Image Gallery
Ikkaku Anime Images Profile Images 237Ikkaku profile.png|Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of the 11th Division. Ep26IkkakuProfile.png|Ikkaku Madarame. Episode 363 Ikkaku.png|Ikkaku, seventeen months after Sōsuke Aizen's defeat. Ep216IkkakuProfile.png|Ikkaku Madarame. Ep237IkkakuProfile.png|Ikkaku Madarame. Ep242IkkakuProfile.png|Ikkaku Madarame. Soul Society arc Ep26IkkakuYumichikaArrive.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika Ayasegawa appear behind Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep26IkkakuCompletesDance.png|Ikkaku completes his Tsuki-Tsuki Dance. Ep26GanjuFleesIkkakuYumichika.png|Ganju Shiba flees from Ikkaku and Yumichika, leaving Ichigo behind. Ep26IkkakuAttacksIchigo.png|Ikkaku attacks Ichigo, who barely dodges. Ep26IkkakuBlocksIchigo.png|Ikkaku blocks Ichigo's attack with his scabbard. Ep26IchigoLeapsIkkaku.png|Ichigo leaps into the air above Ikkaku. Ep26IchigoIkkakuWound.png|Ichigo and Ikkaku wound each other simultaneously. Ep26IkkakuUsesOintment.png|Ikkaku uses a styptic to stop the bleeding. Ep26IchigoIkkakuClash.png|Ichigo and Ikkaku clash. Ep26HōzukimaruShikai.png|Ikkaku releases his Shikai, Hōzukimaru. Ep26IkkakuThrustsBlade.png|Ikkaku thrusts Hōzukimaru at Ichigo. Ep26HōzukimaruSansetsukon.png|Ikkaku holds Hōzukimaru in its sansetsukon form. Ep27IkkakuIsWounded.png|Ikkaku is critically wounded by Ichigo. Ep27IkkakuDefeated.png|Ikkaku is defeated by Ichigo. Ep27IkkakuWakes.png|Ikkaku wakes up. Ep27IkkakuHealed.png|Ikkaku realizes he has been healed by Ichigo. Ep27IkkakusChest.png|Ikkaku realizes he has been healed. Ep27IkkakuTellsIchigo.png|Ikkaku warns Ichigo about his captain. Ep29IkkakuRecovers.png|Ikkaku recovers in the 4th Division barracks. Ep51FollowingZaraki.png|Ikkaku and others follow Kenpachi. Ep51IkkakuChallengesIba.png|Ikkaku and Tetsuzaemon Iba. Ep57IkkakuIbaJanken.png|Ikkaku and Iba play rock, paper, scissors. Ep57IbaIkkakuNotice.png|Ikkaku fights Iba. Arrancar arc Ep114HitsugayaTeamArrives.png|Ikkaku comes to Karakura Town with the special task force. Ep117IkkakuAsksKeigo.png|Ikkaku with Keigo Asano. Ep118IkkakuShikaiHozukimaru.png|Ikkaku releases his Zanpakutō. Ep118IkkakuVsEdrad.png|Ikkaku and Edrad prepare to clash. 118Ikkaku withstands.png|Ikkaku blocks an attack from Edrad Liones. Ep118IkkakuBankaiRyumonHozukimaru.png|Ikkaku activates his Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. 118Ikkaku releases.png|Ikkaku's Bankai from the back. 118Ikkaku and Edrad leap.png|Ikkaku and Edrad move to the air. Ep119KenpachiBeratesIkkaku.png|Ikkaku defeated by Kenpachi Zaraki. Ep119IkkakuYumichikaAssistKenpachi.png|Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Kenpachi. Ep121KeigoBringsIkkakuYumichika.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika meet Mizuho Asano. Ep138IkkakuHitsugayaJinzen.png|Ikkaku and Hitsugaya perform Jinzen. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep216IkkakuGuardsPillar.png|Ikkaku prepares for a fight in the fake Karakura Town. Ep216PowwConfrontsIkkaku.png|Ikkaku and Choe Neng Poww Ep218IkkakuProfile.png|Ikkaku in his fight against Poww. 219Poww defeats.png|Ikkaku is defeated by Poww. Ep229IkkakuYumichikaRest.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika stay at Keigo's house. Ep229IkkakuWearsWig.png|Ikkaku wears a wig. Ep229IkkakuAsksKeigo.png|Ikkaku asks Keigo what is wrong. Ep313IkkakuSeizoAttack.png|Ikkaku and Seizo Harugasaki attack. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep362HitsugayaShattersAttack.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya stops Yukio Hans Vorarlberna's attack. Ep363MoePunchesIkkaku.png|Moe punches Ikkaku. Ep363IkkakuBulges.png|Ikkaku uses his muscles to pop his dislocated shoulder back into place. Ep363MoeBreaksHozukimaru.png|Moe breaks Ikkaku's Shikai. Ep363HozukimaruBreaks.png|Moe breaks Hōzukimaru. Ep363MoeIkkakuFight.png|Moe and Ikkaku fight. Ep363MoeDoublePunchesIkkaku.png|Moe hits Ikkaku with both fists at once. Ep363MoeFalls.png|Moe collapses. Ep364MoeGrabsIkkaku.png|Moe stubbornly grabs Ikkaku. Ep364IkkakuBeratesMoe.png|Ikkaku berates Moe about his ideals. Ep366ShinigamiWatch.png|The Shinigami look on. Ep366ShinigamiReturn.png|Ikkaku leaves with the other Shinigami. Bount arc (anime only) Episode87IkkakuAttacked.png|Ikkaku is attacked. Episode105GettingNews.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika receive news. Episode74Squad11.png|The 11th Division members discuss Maki Ichinose. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ikkaku faces off against Hisagi.png|Ikkaku faces off against Shūhei Hisagi. Ep183IkkakuVsHisagi.png|Ikkaku clashes with Hisagi. Shuhei backs off.png|Hisagi backs off from their fight. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Ikkaku and Yumichika stand in.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika stand in for Kenpachi and Yachiru at the meeting on Sōkyoku Hill. 230Whirlwind_disperses.png|The whirlwind around Hōzukimaru disperses. 231Hyorinmaru_blocks.png|Hyōrinmaru blocks Ikkaku's attack. 237Ikkaku_asks.png|Ikkaku asks Ichigo if he really got his Zanpakutō back. 237Ikkaku_and_Hozukimaru_perform.png|Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru perform their Tsuki-Tsuki Dance in order to prove Hōzukimaru's identity. 237Ikkaku_asks_Ichigo.png|Ikkaku asks Ichigo if he does not remember his Tsuki-Tsuki Dance. 237Ikkaku_states.png|Ikkaku states Hōzukimaru's dancing was perfect. 237Hozukimaru_separates.png|'Hōzukimaru' separates into a sansetsukon around Ikkaku. 237Ikkaku_proclaims.png|Ikkaku proclaims this is where the real fight starts. 237Ikkaku_proclaims_Hozukimaru_cannot_quit_now.png|Ikkaku proclaims Hōzukimaru cannot quit now. 242Ikkaku_falls.png|Ikkaku falls into the water. 242Ikkaku_asks.png|Ikkaku asks Hōzukimaru what he said. 242Hozukimaru_is_cut.png|Ikkaku's Hōzukimaru is cut in half. 242Hozukimaru_attacks.png|Hōzukimaru attacks Ikkaku with his empowered Bankai. 244Ikkaku_grins.png|Ikkaku grins upon sensing Kenpachi's arrival. Ep253ZanpakutoShinigamiUnited.png|Ikkaku and the other Shinigami unite with their Zanpakutō Spirits once more. 254Ikkaku_and_Hozukimaru_discuss.png|Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru discuss Muramasa's betrayal. IkkakuSlicesMenos.png|Ikkaku slices a Menos Grande in half. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 259Group_assembles.png|The underground waterway exploration group assembles. 259Ikkaku_asks.png|Ikkaku asks Shunsui why he was summoned here. 259Ikkaku_says.png|Ikkaku says Hanatarō was just lucky. 259Hanataro_states.png|Hanatarō tells Ikkaku he has never come this far. The tentacles constrict Ikkaku.png|Ikkaku is caught by a Tōjū. 259Hisagomaru_heals.png|'Hisagomaru' heals Ikkaku's wounds. 259Group_reports.png|The group reports to Shunsui and Ukitake. Ep260LieutenantsInvestigate.png|Hisagi, Ikkaku, Iba and Izuru Kira investigate. 260Ikkaku_notes.png|Ikkaku notes Hisagi is stuck with a Zanpakutō spirit who is very difficult to deal with. Ep285Gigai.png|Ikkaku and his Gigai. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep320Gotei13TempHeadquarters.png|Ikkaku and the other members of the Gotei 13 use Ichigo's bedroom as a meeting place. Ep321HisagiIkkakuYumichikaMarechiyoVsReigai.png|The originals face off against the Reigai. Ikkaku laughs at Omaeda's predicament.png|Ikkaku laughs at Marechiyo Ōmaeda's predicament. Ikkaku fights against his Reigai.png|Ikkaku fights against his Reigai counterpart. Ep321UryuArrivesLate.png|Uryū arrives too late to help Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ep330IchigoRenjiIkkakuYumichikaDiscuss.png|Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika discuss Nozomi's connection to Inaba. Ep331ApproachedByIkkaku.png|Nozomi is approached by Ikkaku. Ep331KenVsIkkaku.png|Ikkaku challenges Kenpachi's clone. Ep331IkkakusReiatsu.png|Ikkaku's Reiatsu becomes visible. Ep331IkkakuBankaiRyumonHozukimaru.png|Ikkaku's Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. Ep331IkkakuBankaiRyumonHozukimaru2.png|Ikkaku's Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. Ep331IkkakuAttacksBankai.png|Ikkaku attacks with his Bankai. Ep340WorkTogether.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika join Kenpachi. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 78 Cover.png|Ikkaku and Kenpachi on the cover of anime volume 78. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S2V3.png|Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, and Kenpachi on the cover of the third volume of the second Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S1V5.png|Ikkaku and Ichigo on the cover of the fifth volume of the first Bleach B Station season. Bleach B Station S4V4.png|Ikkaku, Ichigo, Ōmaeda, and Aizen on the cover of the fourth volume of the fourth Bleach B Station season. Ikkaku Manga Images Profile Images 85Ikkaku profile.png|Ikkaku Madarame. Soul Society arc 85Ikkaku and Yumichika appear.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika Ayasegawa appear behind Ichigo. 85Ikkaku and Yumichika confront.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika confront Ichigo and Ganju Shiba. 86Ikkaku completes.png|Ikkaku finishes his Tsuki-Tsuki Dance. 86Ganju flees.png|Ganju flees from Ikkaku and Yumichika. 86Ikkaku attacks.png|Ikkaku attacks Ichigo, who dodges at the last second. 86Ichigo and Ikkaku clash.png|Ikkaku blocks Ichigo's attack with his scabbard. 86Ichigo leaps.png|Ichigo uses Ikkaku's scabbard to launch himself high into the air. 87Ikkaku applies.png|Ikkaku applies a styptic to his wound. 87Ikkaku's Shikai, Hozukimaru.png|Ikkaku releases his Shikai, Hōzukimaru. 87Ikkaku jabs.png|Ikkaku jabs Hōzukimaru, at Ichigo. 87Ichigo and Ikkaku clash.png|Ichigo blocks Ikkaku's rapid blows. 87Ikkaku splits.png|Ikkaku splits his Shikai, surprising Ichigo. 87Ikkaku's Shikai, Hozukimaru, Sansetsukon form.png|Ikkaku hold Hōzukimaru in its sansetsukon form. 87Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Ikkaku after wrapping up his arm wound. 88Ichigo and Ikkaku clash.png|Ikkaku blocks Ichigo's slash with the chain links connecting Hōzukimaru. 88Ikkaku discovers.png|Ikkaku discovers that Ichigo has broken part of Hōzukimaru. 88Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo attacks Ikkaku with a small Getsuga Tenshō. 88Ikkaku is wounded.png|Ikkaku is severely wounded by Ichigo's attack. 88Ikkaku spins.png|Ikkaku spins his Shikai above his head. 88Getsuga Tensho2.png|Ichigo defeats Ikkaku with a small Getsuga Tenshō. 88Ikkaku collapses.png|Ikkaku collapses in front of Ichigo. 139Ikkaku arrives.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika arrive to fight the lieutenants. 140Cover.png|Ikkaku and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 140. Arrancar arc 193Cover.png|Ikkaku, Ichigo, Renji, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 193. 195Strike Force arrives.png|The strike squad arrives. 197Cover.png|Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 197. 200Cover.png|Ikkaku, his fellow Shinigami stationed in Karakura Town, and the attacking Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 200. 200Edrad confronts.png|Edrad Liones confronts Ikkaku and Yumichika. 202Ikkaku introduces.png|Ikkaku introduces himself to Edrad. 203Cover.png|Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 203. 203Ikkaku vs. Edrad.png|Ikkaku clashes with Edrad. 203Palma Plancha.png|Edrad uses Palma Plancha against Ikkaku. 203Edrad attacks.png|Edrad attacks Ikkaku, who dodges by leaping into the air. 204Ikkaku fights.png|Ikkaku fights a released Edrad. 204Ikkaku withstands.png|Ikkaku withstands Edrad's attack. 204Ikkaku activates.png|Ikkaku activates his Bankai. 205Ikkaku's Bankai.png|thumb|Ikkaku holds his Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. 205Ikkaku reaches full power.png|Ikkaku's Bankai reaches full power. 206Cover.png|Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 206. 206Ikkaku demands.png|Ikkaku demands Kenpachi Zaraki kill him. 206Ikkaku reveals.png|Ikkaku reveals he wants to fight and die under Kenpachi. 213Keigo brings.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika are brought to Keigo Asano's house. Fake Karakura Town arc 232Cover.png|Ikkaku and several others on the cover of Chapter 232. 301Cover.png|Ikkaku, Ichigo, Uryū, Sado, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 301. 319Ikkaku is confronted.png|Ikkaku is confronted by Choe Neng Poww. 326Cover.png|Ikkaku and Poww on the cover of Chapter 326. 326Ikkaku is defeated.png|Ikkaku is defeated by Poww. 328Cover.png|Ikkaku, Ichigo, Renji, Sado, and Hisagi on the cover of Chapter 328. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 460Shinigami appear.png|Ikkaku and the other Shinigami arrive. 461Ichigo reunites.png|Ichigo reunites with his Shinigami friends. 465Cover.png|Ikkaku, Moe, Renji, and Jackie on the cover of Chapter 465. 467Shishigawara breaks.png|Moe breaks Ikkaku's Zanpakutō. 467Shishigawara punches.png|Moe punches Ikkaku. 476Ikkaku and captains return.png|The Shinigami prepare to return to Soul Society. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 482Ikkaku and Yumichika investigate.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika investigating the disappearances. 515Ikkaku struggles.png|Ikkaku becoming restless over the news of his captain. 585Shinigami arrive.png|Ikkaku and the others arrive to take on the Sternritter. 589Daichi Tenyo.png|Yumichika uses Hadō #57. Daichi Tenyō to help Ikkaku. 589Yumichika cuts.png|Yumichika aids Ikkaku against Bambietta Basterbine. 592Ikkaku lies.png|Ikkaku lies with his leg frozen by a zombified Hitsugaya. 592Hitsugaya pulls.png|Hitsugaya pulls his sword out of a wounded Ikkaku. 614Cover.png|Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 614. 621Shinigami fight.png|Ikkaku battles the creatures sent by Yhwach. 636Cover.png|Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 636. 636Ikkaku yells.png|Ikkaku panics when Pernida Parnkgjas forces Kenpachi's body to twist. 637Pernida towers.png|Pernida towers over Ikkaku and Yumichika. 644Ikkaku and Yumichika thank.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika thank Mayuri for saving their captain. Covers MangaVolume23Cover.png|Ikkaku on the cover of Volume 23. SJ2005-12-05 cover.png|Ikkaku, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Yumichika on the cover of the December 5th 2005 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2009-10-12 cover.png|Ikkaku, Ichigo, Renji, and Hitsugaya on the cover of the October 12th 2009 issue of Shonen Jump. Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONIkkakuDrinksSake.png|Ikkaku drinks sake. MONIkkakuBeratesIba.png|Ikkaku tells Tetsuzaemon Iba he drinks too much. MONHyorinmaruReturns.png|Ikkaku and the other Shinigami arrive in the Valley of Screams. MONIkkakuJoinsTheBattle.png|Ikkaku runs down the slope. MONBlackLightning.png|Ikkaku and the other Shinigami watch as black lightning flashes. MONIchigoReturns.png|Ichigo returns with Senna. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRHitsugayaInterceptsIkkaku.png|Ikkaku attacks Kusaka, but is intercepted by Hitsugaya. DDRIkkakuJumpsDown.png|Ikkaku jumps down. DDRIkkakuActivatesBankai.png|Ikkaku uses his Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. DDRIkkakuSpinsBankai.png|Ikkaku spins Ryūmon Hōzukimaru around. Fade to Black FTBHitsugayaIkkakuYumichikaAppear.png|Ikkaku, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and Yumichika Ayasegawa confront Ichigo Kurosaki. FTBIkkakuAttacksIchigo.png|Ikkaku attacks Ichigo. Category:Images